


The backseat

by MayorMillsWillSeeYouNow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorMillsWillSeeYouNow/pseuds/MayorMillsWillSeeYouNow
Summary: that night at the rabbit hole.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	The backseat

**Author's Note:**

> A disclaimer : i don’t own the characters mentioned I’ve simply come up with an alternate situation. Also I know in the original Regina, Emma and Mary Margaret go out quickly after Hook leaves but in my story there’s a few months in between so don’t be shook. Constructive criticism is always appreciated :) 
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm going write a second chapter but if you want comment and I'll see;))

Their girls night had escalated. 

Mary Margaret was drunk off her ass and Regina and Emma were both beyond tipsy.

After Mary Margaret had gotten into a dispute with some vikings Emma had cut her off from alcohol and had called David to come pick them up. It’d be about 15 minutes before he would be there. 

Slowly Emma helped Mary Margaret outside, where she sat her down on the curb, Mary Margaret immediately folded her arms and put her head down.

Emma stumbled towards the bench where Regina had sat down.

Regina laid her head down on Emma’s shoulder. 

They’d been having more of these kinds of moments. Innocent, little moments of intimacy. Their friendship had grown into something that more resembled the beginning stages of a relationship, not that either of them was willing to acknowledge that just yet.

The sexual tension had always been there, of course, the longing looks and lingering touches were undeniable. 

Emma clumsily put her arm around Regina’s shoulder enjoying the warmth the other woman emanated. Their thighs were touching and Regina’s face was was pressed against Emma’s neck. 

They sat there, almost completely still, for the remainder of the time it took David to get there, eyes closed, clinging to the heat both of their bodies produced. 

Their peaceful moment came to an end when David arrived and honked the truck’s horn. Emma and Regina both squinted slightly at the truck’s bright headlights.

Drowsily they stood up, Mary Margaret stayed seated, hunched over and with her eyes closed. Blinking several times in quick succession Emma walked to Mary Margaret and squatted down beside her. 

‘Mom, you have to get up.’ Emma said softly. 

She got no reply. 

Then Mary Margaret let out a light snore and made herself even smaller, trying to preserve all the warmth she still had, she was in no state to get up. 

‘Dad, a little help, please?’ Emma sighed. 

David got out of the truck and easily swept Mary Margaret up into his arms and placed her in the front seat of the truck where he strapped her in. 

That left the backseat for Emma and Regina, and how ever spacious it may seem, it really wasn’t all that big and could only just fit two people, and even then they’d be cramped together.

They got in. forgoing the seatbelts as neither felt like they had the coordination to get themselves strapped in.

Their thighs were touching, as were their shoulders. Regina, once again, laid her head down on Emma shoulder and closed her eyes.

The truck slowly crept through the deserted streets of Storybrooke. Before they knew it they had arrived at Regina’s mansion.

‘Regina,’ Emma whispered, ‘we’re here.’ She nudged her head against Regina’s in an affectionate manner.

Regina’s eyes fluttered open. She gave a soft smile, ‘walk me to the door?’ she asked.

Emma nodded.

At that moment Mary Margaret made a disgruntled noise in her sleep a second later her eyes shot open. She practically falls out of the car.

Both Emma and Regina’s faces scrunch up in disgust as the retching noises Mary Margaret makes reach them.

David rushes out of the truck to Mary Margaret’s aid, shutting the door behind him.

Regina huffed. ‘If she ruined my lawn, I'm going to reopen my Snow White hunting party, and this time, I’ll actually kill her.’

Emma chuckled.

Rolling her eyes Regina laid her head against the back of her seat.

‘I’m walking Mary Margaret home,’ David said. ‘I don’t think she’s in any state to walk.’

He shut the passenger door and from their spot on the backseat they could see him cautiously try to get Mary Margaret to stand up. 

‘ She better not puke on my Azaleas, I really will have her head on a platter if she does.’ Regina grumbled under her breath.

As if on cue Mary Margaret doubled over, this time - fortunately - facing the side that was not Regina’s garden. That did, however, happen to be the side where David was standing. Both Emma and Regina could see the grimace on David’s face.

They watched the pair walk away, Mary Margaret stumbled every few steps but with David’s help she managed to stay upright. 

Emma heaved a sigh, ‘I’m never taking my mom out drinking with us ever again.’

Regina snorted, ‘Because you’re obviously completely sober.’ she said, quirking her eyebrow.

‘At least I’m sober enough to not puke in your garden when I get out the car.’

Regina rolled her eyes.

‘Speaking of getting out of the car, we should.’ Emma said.

She made a waving motion towards the mansion and pulled on the door handle.

The door didn’t budge.

‘Well apparently you’re not sober enough to open a car door.’

Emma glared at Regina, then tried again.

Once again the door didn’t budge.

Emma huffed, ‘It must have auto locked or something when David closed the door behind him.’

Regina closed her eyes in frustration, they were both drunk, tired, and all she really wanted was to go lay down in her bed.

‘Call him.’

Emma did, it went straight to voicemail.

Regina groaned in frustration, it seemed they were going to be stuck making their bed on the backseat of the truck tonight.

Emma nudged Regina with her shoulder, Regina glared at her. Emma opened her arms and leaned back into the door, inviting Regina to lay against her.

When Hook had left her, Emma had -righteously so- been upset, but Regina had kind of kidnapped all of her time and held it hostage. Making sure Emma was never alone long enough to wallow in self pity or do anything stupid. 

Regina had been her rock. 

They’d watched many stupid romantic movies and buried themselves in pounds of junk food. 

Regina had been there for Emma like no one else, she had listened to her problems and self doubt without for a moment getting the pitying look on her face that everyone else seemed to adopt as soon as they saw her.

Now here they were. Months later. Regina had convinced her to go out, show her face to the public again. 

Reluctantly Emma had agreed, for Regina. She owed it to her to try and be happy outside of the little cocoon they’d been in. Not that she minded just being with Regina all the time, but her affection for Regina had kept growing. 

What she felt now was beyond anything she did, and would’ve ever felt for Hook.

Regina laid down against her, the warmth of their bodies together making up, slightly, for the chill that had settled in the truck.

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and rested her head on Regina’s shoulder.  
However warm their bodies were, the chill around them remained.

‘Can you grab that blanket?’ Emma asked, waving towards the blanket on the parcel shelf.

Regina leaned forwards to try and reach it, Emma’s hands slipped from her waist when she moved away but quickly came back as Emma moved with her, leaning against her back.

Pulling the blanket over them, Regina leaned back against Emma. She wiggled slightly to get comfortable, then let out a contented sigh and rested her head on Emma’s shoulder.

‘Are you warm enough?’ Emma whispered.

Regina nodded, curling further into Emma and burying her face fully into Emma’s neck. 

Feeling the puffs of air on her neck, Emma shivered, goosebumps rising on her arms and the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. 

Closing her eyes she tried to ignore the reactions Regina’s closeness pulled from her. The amount of times she’d found herself in this predicament had increased the closer they’d become. 

She’d always though Regina was drop dead gorgeous. When she’d come running towards her and Henry when Emma had brought him back nearly six years ago Emma had been stunned. Regina was visibly upset and had somehow still managed to look like a model.

Then Regina had blindsided her by acting like a complete bitch, using her looks and Emma’s attraction against her, intimidating her. 

Now, years later Emma wasn’t only attracted to Regina physically, but also to her personality. 

Regina was cocky, yes, but underneath all that she was soft, sweet and so incredibly caring that it made Emma swoon.

She loved with her whole heart and she’d been taken advantage of many times, that’s why her icy exterior was so thick. 

The more Emma had broken through that layer of ice, the more she got to know the woman underneath. She’d met Regina, Henry’s mom instead of Regina the mayor or Regina the Evil Queen. 

Slowly but surely Regina had chipped away at her walls aswel. She couldn’t remember anyone knowing her this well since Neal. 

Regina shifted. Her breathing had evened out and Emma could feel how her heartbeat had slowed down to a rhythmical thump. 

She leaned her head back against the window and hoped the warmth of Regina in her arms and the soft sense of contentment she felt would lull her to sleep.

Fifteen minutes passed and Emma was still awake. 

The scent of Regina’s shampoo had clouded her senses, she was completely surrounded by everything Regina. Her smell, her warmth, her weight on top of Emma, how soft she was and most of all, how incredibly happy she made Emma in that moment.

Emma tightened her arms, pulling Regina just that bit closer, and buried her face in Regina’s shoulder, inhaling the slight smell of the perfume that still lingered on Regina’s neck.

Regina shifted again, turning in Emma’s arms. ‘Warm.’ She muttered, then exhaled through her nose and soon she was once again breathing slow and deep.

There was no way Emma could deny she had feelings for Regina, she’d admitted that to herself a long time ago. She looked down at regina adoringly. 

She’d promised Regina to help her find her happy ending, and every time she’d seen her and mister forrest fart together her heart broke a little bit more. 

She wished she could be that happy ending, but she would never burden Regina with the knowledge of her feelings. 

It pained her to bet this close yet so far from her, but it was better than nothing at all. Regina didn’t deal well with feelings and although she’d gotten better at expressing them and letting her guard down, especially with Emma, she could still freeze up like that if approached in the wrong way. 

So Emma settled for what she had right here, something that made her happy, and maybe eventually they could venture further, but for now this was enough.

‘I love you’ she whispered into Regina’s hair.

She closed her eyes and inhaled Regina’s scent, soon she felt sleep take over her body.


End file.
